Victory
by RingsAkhaten
Summary: Goodness is a matter of perspective, defined by ones who claim to be righteous and those who write their tales, but these are merely stories. For the former Luis Ramone, living and living well proves to be the greater judgment.


It had taken him the measure of a decade to learn the skill of concealing his expressions. In his own culture, and his own class, passion had been considered a strength, but in his new life, it was a great disadvantage.

Here and now, in the sad, dirty hovel, far away from the Romanov court, the man once known as Luis Ramone could now indulge. A minor flutter of his cheek served to contain the curl of his lips in disgust as he trailed a gloved finger over the dust settled on the bar. Even in its day, the tavern had never been grand, but now, the edifice crumbled and the entire affair reeked of decay.

He could not find it in himself to surprised, the ineptitude of the man De Soto was legendary and the whole the pueblo appeared to have suffered for it. Even his brother, a convicted thief and murderer, had served with a great effect. Poor Vincente.

At the thought of long late brother, Luis again allowed himself an outward expression, and another, a mild grimace followed unbidden, as the heaviness of the vessel took him by surprise.

Many years had passed since last he lifted a finger, either in work or aggression, and he was now no longer inured to exertions, even to lifting of a bottle and the pouring of a drink. Even as he tended the stricken lady, the now Count pondered whether the passing years or disuse had brought about this affectation.

Of course, it was but whimsy, for he knew that time had been kind. He was still slim, perhaps even more so than when he had governed this wretched place, his face free of lines and his hair, although interlaced with threads of silver, only added to his natural dignity and bearing. Sadly, for the Senorita, the years had not been so gracious.

Her face was still chalky white from the shock, the chills in her hand evident as placed the whiskey in it. It was no small thing to see a man long dead returned to life, but as he looked upon her now, Luis felt no small degree of shame that he once slightly desired her. No doubt the constant worry and waiting upon the bandit had come with a heavy cost, but now that the man had at last ridden away to a place from which he was unlikely to return, her very essence seemed to have been sapped away.

Even the hope of marriage to the fool Diego was lost, for he too, had left the world some time ago and despite his desperate efforts to be delighted, the sad state of all he encountered had left Ramone feeling somewhat merciful and pitying.

That was not to say that he had not found a full measure of joy at the demise and had already visited himself among the graves to pay respects to his brother, and to abuse and gloat over the stone of the outlaw. It was a moment and a speech that he had spent years preparing, but his good humor had been greatly challenged upon seeing his former Sergeant. The man, like the town, stood in an appalling state, the years having robbed him of his faculties and Luis had been sufficiently moved to cast a few alms at those who gave him care. Although the man no longer knew him, his remaining days would be better lived through the touch of Ramone's generosity.

He could now afford such indulgences with ease, where once he had hungered for wealth and power, now it was his in great abundance. His marriage, at first merely convenient and fortuitous, had in time, brought him titles, respect and wisdom. In the earliest of his days, he had abused the gifts very greatly, but in the end, it was as his Lady had said, for having at last achieved all he had ever sought in his life, he had learned then that all he had ever wanted was love. This she gave him, and like a man deprived of nourishment, he devoured it and flourished. In time, he scarcely gave thought to betterment and acquiring, and by a still greater mystery, gained ever the more and grew greatly more powerful! His tempers, once considerable, gave way first to fits of contentment, and then, unto near serenity. Now, with these last small considerations in Los Angeles, he intended the strike the last measure of discontent with mankind from his breast.

Again, as he recounted his tale to the sad Senorita, he allowed himself to spare a tear for Vincente, and for the first time since the very moment of decision itself, he shared the story with another soul. The chance encounter in Monterrey as he fled both the investigation and the bandit, leaving Alejandro to deal with events. His brother, again in the midst of one of his many "deaths" and flights, this time to a new identity in the Russian land and he, in desperation, fearful of both the state and the outlaw, had once again transposed identities, this time willingly. Vincente had been easily baited, he had greatly enjoyed his small taste of governmental power whilst Luis had, of course, neglected to mention the troubles he might return to. Nor had his brother mentioned the sensual "friend" from whom Vincente had wrangled his new identity, or the heavy, loud heiress who funded the expedition, so the exchange, all in all, had been at least slightly fair. These details, however, he spared the Senorita, for they weren't truly fit for delicate ears, yet his dignity had survived intact and he could only hope that somewhere, Vincente, again whole and sane, was smiling down-or more likely up-on his fortune, fully appreciative of its irony.

Vincente's death so soon after, had ensured Luis' new life to the fullest. With both brothers thought dead, he has been truly freed, and although he had been forced to dodge the occasional former acquaintance, his old life rarely touched upon his new. Here, in the pueblo, the harshness of life had claimed the minds or the lives of the balance of those who had known him, and save the remains of the Senorita, he was now utterly secure.

He stood far beyond and above the poor girl's reach, and although he had intended to remind her of it, her expression made it clear that the words were unnecessary. With a kindly lift of her chin, he pressed a small bag of coins in her hand. It was nothing of note, enough to purchase him a new jacket, but for her, it would provide the means to leave this place if she should choose. He lingered for a moment, to offer further small comforts, and considered asking her to join his service, but, he was now eager to enjoy his new life, fully free of the past.

His carriage and his Countess were waiting, and he would not keep them any longer. The former Luis Ramone allowed himself a final indulgence, his fullest and brightest smile, before leaving the tavern and the town in his wake.


End file.
